Tomorrow Has to Wait
by sparrows-n-swanns
Summary: Kim and Lindsay find their way back home, after aborting their little adventure with the deadheads.
1. Money and Motels

Lindsay Weir and Kim Kelly stood in the middle of a large crowd. They were seeing the Grateful Dead for what seemed like the hundredth time for the both of them, but really they had only been on the road for two weeks, and had seen about five shows. Lindsay of course didn't have anything against the music; she enjoyed it. However, she was beginning to realize that being on the road to chase around a band, wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Something wasn't right, she felt. She still didn't feel like she belonged. The deadheads were cool, she thought, and extremely nice, but she was tired of being around people who were high on pot, since she refused to smoke it herself after doing it one time before. Although she understood them, they didn't seem to understand her. Kim on the other hand had fun getting high, and hanging out, but it wasn't her scene. She was out of place.

Kim was sitting on the ground, pulling out grass angrily, "You know, these people are really getting on my nerves." she hissed.

Lindsay was next to her, looking around at the "deadheads" surrounding them, "I don't know, they are okay." she was lying to herself. She had been lying to herself for a week now, which was when she came to the conclusion she wasn't having much fun. She was sort of in denial, because she knew she was in a sticky situation. She was going to be in a lot of trouble if she just went home, and had her parents found out she never attended the Academic Summit.

"Pf, yeah, okay, Lindsay." Kim snickered, "You look as miserable as I am."

"Okay, maybe I am." Lindsay mumbled slightly, and shrugged.

"If I have to listen to one more of these stupid songs, I'll go freakin' crazy." Kim confessed. She wasn't as into the music as Lindsay was, she just went for the party.

Lindsay turned her attention to the music that was playing, it was the song "Box of Rain". She had danced to it about hundred times since first hearing it. It was the only song she wasn't tired of hearing. She looked around at the people dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Today, the song made her think of Nick Andopolis. They didn't leave on the best of terms, and it was something that constantly bugged her. Something else that weighed heavily on her mind, was the fact that Nick had found someone else. Sarah, miss disco queen herself. She wondered what Nick was doing, and if he was happy. She wanted to call him, or write him a letter, but she went with what she considered her better judgement and didn't; at least not yet.

"Well what are we gonna do Lindsay? Just sit here?" Kim asked, anxiously.

"I don't know." Lindsay stated.

"Lindsay, I'm going to go crazy here. If you don't wanna leave, fine, but you're gonna have to go on without me." Kim got up, and started dusting off her pants.

"What?" Lindsay's eyes widened, looking concerned, "What are you gonna do? We are miles from home." Lindsay tried to make Kim aware.

"I'm leaving." Kim said, loudly. Kim started walking through the crowd, occasionally pushing people out of her way.

"How are you going to get home?" Lindsay talked, while trying to catch up to her.

"Maybe there is a bus or something." Kim replied.

Lindsay continued to follow her, until they got to an open area, where there were less people.

Kim turned, and looked at Lindsay, "Are you comin' with or not?" Kim asked, squinting her eyes.

Lindsay looked around some more. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home; even better, she wanted to be at the Academic Summit, where she was supposed to be.

"Okay." Lindsay agreed.

Kim and Lindsay, went back to where the van was parked. They weren't going to bother telling the others they were leaving; they just needed their stuff. Kim started shoving things into her bag, and Lindsay did the same. When they thought they had everything, they got out, and took one last look around them. Lindsay was slightly worried that they were making a bigger mistake by leaving, but Kim was thrilled. They both walked for what seemed like ages. The sun was setting, and they were tired. They finally made it into town, and they sat down on a bench.

"Maybe I should call Daniel." Kim suggested.

"What can he do?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda miss him." Kim looked down, and started playing with the zipper on her jacket

Lindsay stood up, "Listen, Kim, this is serious." she began, "We are stuck here, with barely any money, and when my parents find out about this, I'm going to be in so much shit."

"Oh, and I'm not? I basically ran away Linds." Kim snapped.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay apologized, "It's just that we need to figure out what to do."

"Well, I have enough money to stay somewhere for one night. Tomorrow we can get bus tickets." Kim said.

Lindsay nodded in agreement. That was going to have to be the plan, she thought. They walked to a place they passed on their way to the concert. It was a small, creepy looking motel, but it was going to have to do. Lindsay and Kim went to the entrance, and then walked up to the front desk where a man was sitting.

"Excuse me, we need a room for the night." Kim said to the man.

The man slowly moved off his chair, "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah." Kim replied. She looked at Lindsay with wide eyes. Lindsay let out a smile. She couldn't help thinking this reminded her of a bad horror movie.

"Okay, well, we have a room for ya." the man said, while looking for the key, "Twenty-five dollars it will be."

Kim went into her pockets, and gave the last of her money to the man, she only had three dollars, and some change left. The both of them went to their room, and looked around. It was fairly small, but it would be fine for one night, they thought.

"Thank God your parents are rich, because I just spent most of my money on this room." Kim laughed.

"My parents aren't rich, Kim."

"Well whatever, at least you have money to get us bus tickets." Kim flopped down on one of the beds.

Their cash was dwindling. After all, Lindsay's parents didn't give her money for a road trip.

"Yeah, we should have just enough to get back." Lindsay sat down on the other bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Kim started to crawl under some covers, she turned off the light on her side of the room.

Lindsay had her back against the headboard of her bed, "Goodnight, Kim."

"Night, Linds."

Lindsay smiled. Although, her little adventure didn't turn out like she had planned, she was glad she had Kim by her side the whole time. Kim had her faults, but Lindsay thought of her as her new best friend. She would always have a place in her heart for Millie, but things were different now.

"Hey, Kim? Are you awake?" Lindsay asked, looking over at Kim.

"What is it Lindsay?" Kim grumbled.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Yeah." Kim replied, half asleep.

Lindsay didn't realize how tired Kim was. Lindsay on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep; she had too much on her mind. She got out of bed, and went over to her bag; she wanted to count how much money was left. She quietly tried to open it, and started looking for the money. First, she looked in one of the pockets, where she was pretty sure she left it. It wasn't there. Lindsay started taking things out of her bag, and began to panic when the money wasn't showing up. She turned over her bag, and began to shake it violently, but there was nothing. She ran over to Kim, and started to nudge her. Kim moved slightly, but she was completely out. Lindsay stopped, thinking there was no point in telling her in the middle of the night. In a moment of optimism, Lindsay thought that maybe Kim had the money. She was never going to sleep now. She put some things back in her bag, and got a piece of paper. She went back to her bed, and sat down; setting the paper on the table next to the bed. Leaning over, she put her pen to the paper, and began writing.


	2. Boys and Bands

Nick,

Hey, it's Lindsay. I'm writing you because I can't sleep, and I've been thinking about you lately. Right now I'm sitting in a motel, writing this under a lamp. Kim is sleeping. I know we haven't talked to each other since that dance, but I hope there's no weird feelings. I kind of got the feeling that you were mad at me or something. I just want things to be normal. Maybe Daniel told you already, but Kim and I have been traveling with some people; deadheads, actually. I know, it's kinda lame, but we have been following them around, and going to some Grateful Dead concerts. It was fun for awhile, but I guess we miss home. Can you believe it? I can't. We ditched them, and came to this motel. We are heading back home in the morning. I hope you are well.

Your Friend,

Lindsay

After Lindsay finished writing, she folded the paper, and put it in an envelope. She had a lot of envelopes, because her parents told her to write them while she was at the University of Michigan, which she did. They were filled with lies, about what she was doing at the Academic Summit. She hoped to God that they were going to be able to get home without her parent's knowing what really happened. When she folded sealed the envelope she was debating whether or not to actually send it. She thought it sounded really stupid. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. She wanted to mention the fact they had no money, but she figured it was too risky. Nick might tell her parents. She wanted to explain what happened when they broke up, but she couldn't. What was done, was done, she thought to herself. Lindsay set aside her letter, climbed into bed, and turned off the light.

When morning came around, Kim had just gotten out of the shower, and was dressed, with her hair still wet. Lindsay was waking up, and it felt like she got hit by a bus.

"Finally." Kim said, "It's about time you got up. We gotta get going."

Lindsay blinked a few more times, and rubbed her eyes. Then suddenly she remembered that they had no money, and she didn't even tell Kim yet.

"Yeah," Lindsay mumbled, "Just let me get up."

"Well c'mon princess. We don't got all day." Kim stated.

Lindsay eventually got out of bed, and got a really quick shower. They didn't have a decent shower in two weeks, and it felt nice to finally be clean, she thought. They both got their things together, and were ready to leave, when Lindsay sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, confused.

"Kim, I have bad news."

Kim slowly sat down on the other bed, looking at Lindsay, "What is it?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Someone stole my money."

"Excuse me?" Kim questioned.

"I don't know who it was, I guess it was just someone at the concert, but they took my money." Lindsay explained, "Unless you have it."

"Oh great, now I'm a thief." Kim huffed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Lindsay said, "I just thought maybe I gave it to you."

"Well you didn't." Kim stated, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Lindsay replied.

Kim sighed, and got up to walk around the room, nervously. She was biting her finger nails. Lindsay just stared off to the side of the room. Reality hit her. After a few minutes, Kim sat back down.

"Listen, there's only a few things we can do." Kim began, "We can call home, and get into a ton of trouble.."

Lindsay looked at her, waiting for more options.

"or, we can hitchhike." Kim suggested.

They tried hitchhiking once before, but it ended up being a disaster. They were in Ohio, hours away from home.

"I don't know, do you think hitchhiking is a good idea?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, we are aren't near home this time, so I don't think we will see any of your dad's friends out here." Kim laughed to herself.

Lindsay figured Kim had a point, but she also thought it could be more dangerous.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." Lindsay nodded in agreement.

Kim got her things, and headed out the door. Lindsay picked up her things, grabbed her letter, and followed. Lindsay dropped the letter in a mailbox as they walked. They walked for a good distance, till they got to a highway. They both sat down, waiting for a car to pass by.

"Wow, this is like, the real thing, huh Lindsay?" Kim laughed, looking almost excited.

Lindsay looked at her with a nervous smile. As some cars passed by, Kim held out her thumb, with the hope that someone would pull over. Eventually someone did. It was a person with a small, somewhat dirty, dark blue car. Kim walked over to the car with confidence, and knocked on the passenger side window.

"Hey can you give us a ride?" Kim yelled into the car.

"I think that's why he pulled over Kim." Lindsay smiled, walking over with her things.

There was a younger man in the car, who looked to be in his twenties. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and was fairly well dressed. He didn't look like someone who would be driving a shoddy looking car. The man got out, and walked around to the other side. Kim and Lindsay watched him.

"You ladies need a ride?" he asked, leaning his back against his car.

"Well, yeah." Kim smirked.

The man took out a cigarette. Lindsay watched his every move.

"Want one?" the man asked Lindsay.

"No, thanks." Lindsay replied, slightly appalled.

Kim opened the back seat of his car, without asking, and started gathering her things to put them in. Lindsay was feeling increasingly strange about the situation, but she started getting her things. The man watched them. Kim was organizing luggage in the back of the car.

"It would be nice to know where you're headed." he said to Lindsay, who was standing outside the car, waiting for Kim to get done.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Lindsay said shaking her head, "We're going to Michigan, Chippewa, Michigan. You can get us there right?" she hoped.

"I'm from Michigan myself." he said, "I don't know if I can get you to Chippewa, but I think it should be close enough." he smiled.

"Awesome." Lindsay replied.

The man put out his cigarette, and went back in the car.

Kim shut the door, and poked her head out of the backseat window, "You're gonna have to sit in the front Linds, there's not enough room back here."

"But-I-" Lindsay began, but Kim rolled up her window. Lindsay went to the passenger's side, and got in.

"So, what were you two doing on the side of the road?" the man asked, as he began to drive, "If you don't mind me asking." he added.

"We went to see the Grateful Dead." Lindsay replied.

'Deadheads?" he asked.

Lindsay laughed, "Not exactly, but we were on the road with some." she nodded.

"On the road with some." he mocked, "Now aren't you two cool." he said with a straight face.

Kim's mouth dropped some, and Lindsay looked at him, eyebrows bent.

"My name's Todd." he informed them, ignoring their reaction.

"I'm Lindsay, and that's Kim."

"Are you two hungry?" he asked, talking over Lindsay.

Lindsay looked back at her friend. Kim quickly nodded.

"Yeah, we're pretty hungry." Lindsay replied.

"Cool." Todd said.

They drove for a few more miles, before finding a diner to stop at for breakfast. Kim was the first one out of the car. Todd and Lindsay followed. When they got into the diner, they sat down at a booth.

"I don't know what I want." Kim whined.

"It's not a hard decision," Todd began, "Always go with the breakfast staple; bacon and eggs." he said, closing his menu.

Kim looked at him oddly.

"I'm gonna hit up the men's room." Todd said, getting up.

"Okay." Lindsay said, calmly.

Kim quickly leaned in, "Do you think he's gonna kill us?" she asked, with a strange smirk on her face.

"What? No." Lindsay replied quickly, looking over her menu at Kim.

Kim let out a laugh, "What do you think he's doing?" she asked, "Jerking off?" she laughed again, taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Kim. Shut up." Lindsay demanded, with a stern look on her face.

"Gosh, Lindsay, I was just kidding." Kim said, "What are we going to do after he drops us off?" she asked, seriously.

"I don't know. Do you think I'm gonna have to call my parents?"

"Maybe if we're close enough to home, I can call Daniel or something." Kim shrugged.

Their conversation was interrupted when Todd returned to the table, and sat back down next to Lindsay.

"So, Todd.." Kim looked at him.

Lindsay glanced at both of them, just waiting to be highly embarrassed.

"How old are you?" Kim asked. Lindsay relaxed.

Todd was pretending to drum with one unopened straw, "Twenty-one." he replied.

"Oh, he could by us alcohol." Kim sang jokingly.

"Are you in college?" Lindsay asked, ignoring Kim's joke.

"I was." Todd replied, "I quit to join a band, but we broke up. But, I've been thinking of going back."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Why does every guy wanna be in a band? They always suck, and end up breaking up, anyway."

"We were good. We were gonna make an album." Todd said.

"Ha, that's what they all say." Kim retorted.

"That sounds cool." Lindsay remarked. The waitress brought over their food, "What kind of music was it?"

"It was, but I think I want to be a writer." Todd said, getting ready to eat his bacon and eggs, "Our music was pretty experimental."

Kim was trying not to burst out in laughter, with her mouth full of food.

"You like to write?" Lindsay asked.

"I like a lot of things." Todd answered.

Lindsay stopped asking questions, and started eating. When they were done, the waitress brought over the check. Kim looked at Lindsay. They didn't have any money to pay for their food. Todd got out his wallet, and started picking out money.

"Hey Todd." Kim smiled, nicely.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at her.

"Do you think you could pay this for us?" Kim asked, "Someone stole our money, we'll totally pay you back, we can like, send it to you or something."

Todd looked at both of them, "I guess."

"Someone really did steal my money." Lindsay told him.

"It's cool, you can pay me back later." Todd said, getting up from the seat.

"Thanks" Lindsay said.

They got up, and went back to Todd's car. Todd continued to drive, and by early afternoon, they were finally back in the state of Michigan. It was getting hot in the car, so Lindsay rolled down her window. Lindsay looked out, admiring the landscapes that went by. She was feeling rather optimistic about the situation she and Kim got themselves in, thinking maybe her parents actually wouldn't find out about _any_ of it.

"I can't wait to tell the guys about this." Kim laughed.

"Think they'll believe us?" Lindsay asked, looking back at her.

"Who cares." Kim snarled.

Todd looked over at them, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about Daniel and Ken." Kim said, "Oh, and Nick, right Lindsay?"

"Whatever." Lindsay said, nonchalantly.

"I don't know them. Who's Nick?" Todd asked.

"Of course you don't. Oh, and Nick is just this guy who's still obsessed with Lindsay." Kim replied.

"Shut up, Kim." Lindsay said, loudly, "He actually isn't obsessed with me." Lindsay shook her head, "He's dating someone. Happily, I might add." Lindsay told Todd.

"Yeah, okay, Lindsay." Kim mumbled.

"High school girls." Todd laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, angrily.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Let's just change the subject." Lindsay suggested. She looked out the window again.

"Good idea." Todd agreed.

"But, how did you know we were in high school?" Lindsay asked, curiously.

"It's not hard to tell." Todd smirked.

Lindsay sat thinking to herself, she didn't think she acted like an average high school girl. After all, they were curling their hair, and she was traveling...sort of. They all spent the next few hours almost silent. Lindsay and Kim at times falling asleep. They were somewhere in lower Michigan when the car stopped at a gas station. Lindsay got out of the car, and Todd was pumping gas. Kim got out to stretch her legs, and went into the convenience store.

"How far away are we?" Lindsay asked Todd. She walked over to where he was pumping gas.

"Well, we're a few hours away from Lansing, but I'm gonna need to sleep soon." Todd said, "We won't get there till tomorrow morning some time."

"That's about an hour away from Chippewa." Lindsay said out loud.

"Only an hour, maybe less, if you drive fast." Todd said.

"Yeah." Lindsay sighed, folding her arms, and resting against the car.

Suddenly there was a click, and Todd was done. He put back the handle, and closed the gas cover. Lindsay started wondering where they were going sleep.

"So, where do you plan on sleeping?" Lindsay asked.

"In my car." Todd replied, "Where do you think?"

Lindsay didn't say anything, she was thinking how uncomfortable that was going to be, and not just because she would be sleeping in a car seat.

"Let's go in, I'll get you something." Todd said, looking at her.

"Okay." Lindsay smiled.

They spent a few minutes inside the store, and then Lindsay and Todd came walking back out. Kim sat outside on the sidewalk eating chips.

"How did you buy those?" Lindsay asked.

"I stole 'em" Kim said in a matter-of-fact tone, and with her mouth full.

Todd and Lindsay both laughed, and sat down next to her.

"I'm pretty damn tired." Todd said, drinking a soda.

"I would be too, if I drove as long as you did." Lindsay said.

"I probably woulda fell asleep at the wheel." Kim laughed.

"Are you two in trouble or something?" Todd asked, surprising Lindsay and Kim.

"Well, kinda." Lindsay said, nervously moving around her soda, "See, I was suppose to go to the University of Michigan. It was this lame academic thing, but I don't know, I changed my mind." she explained, "I kind of didn't tell my parents."

"She's a genius." Kim blurted.

Lindsay hit her in the shoulder.

"That's cool." Todd commented, "Don't beat yourself up about it. I probably would have done the same thing."

Lindsay smiled, feeling almost relieved, that someone else would have done what she did. Kim got up, and dusted herself off.

"Now what?" Kim asked, looking at them.

"Bed." Todd said.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"We are gonna sleep in the car for the night." Lindsay explained.

"What? Where? What if someone kills us? What if _he_ kills us, or something?" Kim began yelling.

"Kim, calm down." Lindsay looked at her.

"I would have killed you in between your whining, hours ago." Todd joked.

When they were back in the car, Todd drove to an almost empty parking lot near by. He opened his window slightly, and adjusted his car seat.

Kim and Lindsay sat there, both feeling slightly frightened and awkward, as Todd tried sleeping on the drivers side.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight Linds." Kim said, trying to maneuver herself around the bags in the back seat. She eventually was able to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Yeah, goodnight Kim." Lindsay rolled down her window some, because it was warm out, and she wanted to feel like she could breath. She looked back at Kim, but her back was towards her. She then looked over at Todd, and began to think about how strange this all was. She looked at him, wondering if he was really asleep; she assumed he was. She felt vulnerable, and turned on her side, facing away from him. She was pretty uncomfortable, and knew she wasn't going to get a minute of sleep.

When Lindsay opened her eyes, the sun was shining, and it was already hot out. She looked at Kim and Todd, but they were both still sleeping. She was still exhausted, because she felt like she only had a few hours of sleep, but she couldn't be sure. She glanced at Todd; he was completely out. Lindsay decided not to wake anyone, and got out to stretch. When she was done, she got back in the car, and the squeaky noise of the door woke up Kim.

"He's still sleeping? God, I was hoping we would be there when I woke up." Kim groaned, "Somebody needs to wake him up. HEY! WAKE UP!" Kim started hitting him in the shoulder.

"God, Kim." Lindsay glared.

Todd woke up alarmed, "Woah, what happened?" he asked, looking disheveled.

Lindsay laughed, "Nothing. Kim just decided the best way to wake you was to beat you."

"Thanks for that." Todd said, sarcastically. He tried to get himself together, and eventually started driving once again.

Lindsay watched him; realizing that Todd was reasonably good looking. But she didn't want to linger on the thought, so she looked out the window, and wondered what they were going to do when they got to Lansing. After a few hours, Lindsay was being shoved.

"Wake up, Linds." Kim kept saying.

Lindsay woke up, and realized the car was stopped.

"What are we doing?" she asked, looking around, confused.

"Todd is lending me some change. I'm going to go call Daniel to pick us up here." Kim said, excitedly. Kim jumped out, and ran over to a pay phone.

Lindsay looked out the window, "Where the hell am I?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"You're at a bus station in Lansing." Todd answered her.

Lindsay looked at him, "Oh."

"Why don't you get out, and stretch your legs?" he asked.

Lindsay complied, and got out. She was so tired of sitting. Kim was in the phone booth; they could see her talking. Todd got out from his side, and joined Lindsay by the car.

"Thanks for picking us up." Lindsay said, "We could've had a worse experience."

"Thanks I think?" Todd smirked.

"That was supposed to be a compliment." Lindsay smiled slightly.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." he smiled back.

Lindsay remembered that she needed to ask for an address, so she could pay him back for the expenses.

"Before I forget, what's your address? I want to make sure I pay you back." Lindsay asked, going into the back of the car to get a piece of paper, and pen.

"Thirteen West 5th street, Lansing." Todd replied, "But you can forget about paying me back, I changed my mind."

"Oh. Are you sure? Because I mean, I don't mind. After all, you did us a really big favor." Lindsay insisted.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed the company." Todd said.

Kim came walking back over to the car, "Daniel is on his way. He'll be here in about an hour." her face was squinted from the sun.

"Cool." Lindsay said.

They all stood for a moment in silence.

"I'm starving." Kim complained. Her stomach was making all kinds of noises.

Todd reached into his pocket, "Here go get yourselves something to eat."

"No, we couldn't take any more of your money." Lindsay refused.

"Let the guy do something nice." Kim said.

"It's cool, take it." Todd pressed.

"You aren't coming?" Lindsay asked, sounding disappointed.

"Nah, I gotta get going." Todd declined.

"Thanks." Kim said, taking the money.

"Yeah, thanks." Lindsay looked at him.

"No problem." he smiled, "See ya." he said, and walked to the drivers side of his car. He waved, and got in. Eventually driving off.

Lindsay and Kim watched him leave. Suddenly they were alone again, but with more hope than before, since they were more familiar with their surroundings. There was a map at the bus station with different places of interest someone traveling would need, they found a place to eat, and headed there.


	3. Movies and Millie's

Kim was slurping her juice, "Hey, what are we gonna do after Daniel picks us up? We can't just like, go home." they were sitting in another diner.

"My parents are going to kill me." Lindsey said, putting her head in her hands.

"And you'll probably never be aloud to hang out with me again, you're parents already don't like me." Kim stated.

"My parents like you." Lindsey said, resting her head.

"Yeah, whatever, Lindsey." Kim laughed slightly.

"We don't have any money, so the only option is to go home." Lindsey said.

"Well..." Kim began, "what if someone will let us stay with them?"

"Who?" Lindsey asked, wondering who she meant.

"I don't know..." Kim hesitated, "I mean, Daniel and I are on bad terms, so we can't stay with him. I mean, I can't believe he is even picking us up."

"I'm not going to stay at Daniel Desario's house." Lindsey laughed.

"Well, there is someone else." Kim said, stirring her juice with a straw.

"Who, Kim?" Lindsey listened.

"Millie." Kim looked at her.

"Kim!" Lindsey said loudly, "Haven't we given her enough problems?" she asked, "She'd never agree to it, anyway." she shook her head.

"Well, there's always Nick." Kim suggested playfully. Lindsay didn't bother responding.

After eating, they walked back to the bus station to wait for Daniel. When they got there, they sat on a bench. Lindsey thought about what would happen if she asked Millie if they could stay with her. She didn't think it was a good idea.

"Lindsey, you need to call Millie." Kim began to beg.

"I can't." Lindsey shook her head.

"Lindsey, please?" Kim continued.

Lindsey didn't move, and looked at the ground.

"Fine. I'll see you in a year when we're not under house arrest anymore." Kim said, rolling her eyes, and turning herself away from Lindsey.

"Kim, shut up." Lindsey glared.

Lindsey got up, and went to the pay phone, and decided to call Millie. She stood at the phone, and got out some change that was left over. When she was standing there with the phone next to her ear, she looked at Kim, who was looking around. As the phone kept ringing. Finally someone picked up the phone, it was Millie.

"Hi, Millie." Lindsey greeted.

"Hello?" Millie asked, curiously.

"It's Lindsey, hey." she said, "How's it going?"

"Oh, hi. Things are great Lindsey, how are you? Where are you?" Millie asked.

"Um, good..I guess. It's a long story." Lindsey said, "Hey I have a question."

Lindsey searched her mind for the right way to ask Millie if they could stay at her house.

"Okay, shoot." Millie said.

"I was wondering.." Lindsay began, "Could Kim and I stay at your place for the night?" she asked.

"Well, I certainly don't know Lindsey." Millie said, "Why exactly would you both want to stay at _my_ house?"

"I haven't seen you in awhile, and I don't know, I thought maybe we could hang out." Lindsey closed her eyes, she was so terrible at lying.

"I-I don't know." Millie said, "Aren't you at the Academic Summit?

"Well, yeah, but I came home today." Lindsey said, shutting her eyes, "If you don't want to, I understand."

"I mean, I guess it would be alright." Millie said, "Buy why would you come home today?"

"Like I said, it's a long story." Lindsey perked up, "So we can stay?"

"Sure. Anything for a friend." Millie said.

"Um okay, well, we'll be over later, okay?" Lindsey smiled.

"Okay, bye, Lindsey." Millie said.

Lindsey hung up the phone, and walked back over to sit on the bench. She was happy she had something figured out for the night, but she felt terrible for lying to Millie. She was going to find out eventually.

"We can stay at her place for the night." Lindsey said.

"For the night?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't tell her." Lindsey sighed.

It was Thursday, and Lindsey was to go back home on Sunday. She was hoping she would end up staying at Millie's till then.

"Just stay on your best behavior, and I'm sure Millie will be fine with us staying a few extra nights." Lindsey said.

"Oh yeah, I bet." Kim smirked to herself, and sat back.

Kim sat, thinking about how she would get through staying at Millie's house, without going crazy. They sat at the bus station till they say Daniel's car coming into the parking lot. He drove up to where Kim and Lindsey were sitting. They both jumped up. Kim got into the passengers side, and Lindsey was left to sit in the back.

"Hi, asshole." Kim greeted him.

"Hey." Lindsey said.

"Daniel Desario to the rescue." Daniel said with a smile.

"Shut up and drive." Kim rolled her eyes.

"And just so you know, I did this for you Lindsey." he said, looking back at her.

Lindsey smiled to herself, feeling slightly awkward. Kim looked at Daniel with a glare. Kim had broken up with Daniel before going on her trip with Lindsey, but of course, she was still in love with him.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when you get back?" he asked.

"We're staying at Millie's." Lindsey replied.

"That should be fun." Daniel said, sarcastically.

"Well, it was the only thing we could come up with." Lindsey stated.

Lindsey actually couldn't wait to see her town again, and see all the same places she was used to seeing. She wondered when Nick would receive the letter she wrote to him.

"How's Nick?" Lindsey asked.

Daniel looked at the backseat, using his mirror, "He's alright, he's still with that chick. Still trying to make you jealous." he laughed to himself.

"No, he's not." Lindsey argued, "I think he really likes her. He even stopped smoking pot, and he likes dancing now, and disco..." Lindsey tried to explain with a straight face.

Daniel laughed, "He didn't stop smoking pot, he just doesn't do it when she's around."

"That's not true." Lindsey said, looking out the window, wondering if it really was.

"Fine, don't believe me." Daniel said.

Kim interrupted, "Who cares? You don't even like Nick. You broke up with him, right Lindsey?" Kim looked back.

"Well...yeah." Lindsey shrugged, suddenly she wanted to take the tension off of her, "So, Daniel what have you been doing?"

"I've been hanging out with your brother." he replied with a smirk.

"What?" Lindsey asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah." Daniel said, "And his friends, Nathan and Ben, or whoever."

"Do you mean Neil and Bill?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Daniel shrugged.

Lindsey wasn't sure why Daniel would want to be hanging out with her brother, and his friends, but it worried her. Especially if her parents knew about it. Her parents were already horrified that _she_ was hanging out with Daniel. During the drive back to Chippewa, Lindsey mostly sat in the back, looking out the window thinking about different things. Kim and Daniel bickered about their break up, and other things that weren't that important or unusual for those two. By evening, they began to see more familiar surroundings, and then Lindsey saw the "Welcome to Chippewa" sign.

Daniel drove up in front of Millie's house, "So what do I get for doin' this?" Daniel asked.

"A punch in the nose pretty soon." Kim said.

"I can pay you back, I promise." Lindsey said.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'." Daniel smiled.

"Thanks a lot Daniel." Lindsey thanked him.

Kim and Lindsey got there things together.

"Don't have too much fun." Daniel said sarcastically.

Kim rolled her eyes, and shut the car door. Kim and Lindsey walked up to Millie's front door, and looked at each other.

Lindsey rang the doorbell.

Millie opened the door, "Hi. Come on in."

Lindsey walked in, and Kim walked hesitatingly behind her.

"I was expecting you two to come earlier." Millie explained.

"Yeah, sorry, lost track of time." Lindsey said.

"Well did you two eat? Dinner is almost done." Millie said.

Kim replied with a quick "Yeah." but Lindsey interrupted, "Okay."

The three girls walked into the dining room, where Millie's family was sitting. Kim had a smirk on her face, she couldn't get over Millie's family, and how perfect everything was.

"Lindsey, hello!" Millie's mom greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, long time no see." Lindsey replied.

"And who is this?" Millie's mom stopped what she was doing, and looked at Kim.

"Hi, I'm Kim." she gave a small wave, and tried to act as goody-two-shoes as possible.

As they all sat down to eat, all Lindsey and Kim could hear was the scratching of silverware on plates. Kim's eyes widened as she witnessed Millie and her family eating, with there napkins on their laps, and perfect posture.

"So I heard you went to the Academic Summit." Millie's father had to bring it up.

Lindsey swallowed her food with difficulty, "Oh, yeah." she nodded.

"So, how was it?" Millie's family's eyes all of a sudden were on her.

"Um.." Lindsey picked up her napkin and wiped her face slowly, "It was pretty interesting."

"So what did you do there?" Millie's mom asked.

Kim stopped eating, and looked at Lindsey with dread.

"Well, um.." Lindsey started, "It was really informative, yeah, colleges were there..."

Kim looked at Millie's parents to figure out if they were buying this.

"Really? What ones?"

"All of 'em." Lindsey smiled, and nodded.

Millie's parents smiled suspiciously.

"Cool." Millie said.

"Yeah, it was." Lindsey said, beginning to eat again, thinking the questioning was over.

"So, why did you come home early?" Millie asked.

"I actually got sick." Lindsey tried to look disappointed, "So, um, I had to come back home."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lindsey, you must be really disappointed."

"Yeah, but you know, it's okay."

Eventually the questions stopped, and the girls were in Millie's room, getting ready to go to bed, even though it was only nine thirty.

"We can all sleep on the floor, you guys didn't bring your sleeping bags, so you're gonna hafta make due with a few blankets to lay on." Millie informed them.

"That's fine." Lindsey insisted.

"God, I hope I can walk in the morning." Kim complained.

Millie shut the light off, and they all were laying down in their places. Kim tried to get right to sleep, but Lindsey was laying looking at the ceiling of Millie's room. She was hoping everything wouldn't come back to bite her, but luckily she thought everything was going pretty smoothly, but she still had to try to stay at Millie's till Sunday. Eventually they all drifted off to sleep, and in the morning, they were woken up by the light coming in the room, and Millie standing over them.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready." Millie walked out of the room to go to the kitchen.

Kim tried to stand up, "Oh my God." she said, as she tried to straighten her back.

Lindsey didn't want to say anything, but she was in pain too. They both walked slowly, and painfully into the kitchen with Millie.

"What do you want to do today Millie?" Lindsey asked.

Millie was surprised, she didn't know they were spending the day together.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't thought about it Lindsey." Millie admitted.

"Do you wanna go to the mall?" Kim asked, excitingly.

"That would be so awesome, do you wanna Lindsey?" Millie asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." she agreed.

After finishing breakfast, Millie's mom dropped them off at the mall. They walked around the mall most of the morning, Lindsey and Kim tried to avoid buying anything, since they didn't have any money. Kim spent most of the time complaining, but Lindsey and Millie were getting along like they used too, and Lindsey was happy. Afterwards, they sat outside, and waited for Millie's mom.

"Would you like my mom to drop you off on our way home?" Millie asked.

Lindsey looked at Kim, "Actually, Millie, Kim and I were wondering if we could, maybe, stay another night." She looked at Millie, hoping she wasn't becoming suspicious.

"We are having a good time, but if you don't want us too, we understand." Lindsey said, and Kim nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wow Lindsey, I'm glad you're having fun." Millie laughed, "I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

"Cool." Lindsey smiled.

"Maybe we'll eat popcorn, and watch movies tonight." Millie suggested.

Kim laughed, and Lindsey kicked her underneath the bench, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

They got back to Millie's house, and the rest of the day they endured listening to her stories about school, her family reunion, and other random things. Then later on, they sat in her living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Okay, what do you wanna watch? I'm not allowed to watch a lot of movies, so the selection might be limited." Millie explained, "The Wizard of Oz, Oklahoma! or The Sound of Music?" she held the three movies in her hand.

Kim's mouth opened slightly, and looked bewildered, Lindsey looked at her, but ignored it, "How about The Wizard of Oz?"

"Wizard of Oz it is then."

They sat on the sofa, eating popcorn, Kim didn't look thrilled, but she wasn't saying anything. Lindsey actually liked that she was watching something, it took her mind off of everything else. They all ended up falling asleep on the couch, and eventually moved back to where the slept the night before. Lindsey slept, until she was woken up, by being stiff she originally though. Then she realized her name was being called, she squinted in the dark room, and saw Kim standing there.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey whispered.

"It's only eleven, I'm going to see Daniel." Kim said.

"You can't." Lindsey shook her head.

"I'm going, Lindsey." Kim put her shoes on, "Come with me."

Lindsey shook her head, and mouthed "no". She wanted to go with, but she also didn't want to risk anything.

"We'll come back, we won't be gone long." Kim said.

Lindsey thought about it, and decided to go with. She got ready quietly, and watched Kim unlock and open Millie's bedroom window.

"We can't go out that way." Lindsey said.

"Well I'm not going out the front door, we won't get back in." Kim said.

Lindsey sighed, and followed Kim out of Millie's window.


	4. Reality and Relations

"You know this is a really bad idea." Lindsey sighed, while they walked down a dark street.

"It will be fine, Millie isn't going to wake up, it's way passed her bedtime anyways." Kim laughed.

"I should've just let you do this yourself." Lindsey muttered.

They walked up to Daniel's front porch, and Kim knocked on his door.

"Hey, joinin' the party huh?" Daniel said after opening the door.

Kim saw some people in the room, and became incredibly pissed off.

"So this is what you're doing when I'm not around?" Kim pushed herself in though the door and Daniel.

Lindsey slowly followed, looking around at the people that were around. She didn't see any of the normal crew, not even Ken. Lindsey wasn't sure where he found these people, but she hoped to God her brother was not there.

"We aren't even together anymore!" Daniel said to Kim, sounding slightly drunk, "You dumped me remember?" he smirked.

"You are such a jackass!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, this was such a bad idea, let's just go back to Millie's." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Daniel yelled again, "Yeah! Go back to Millie's."

Lindsey looked at him disgusted, she couldn't believe her brother was now hanging out with this guy.

"You know, Lindsey and I came over to hang out, and this is what you're doing?" Kim said, sounding upset, "I missed you, you know?"

"What am I doing?" Daniel laughed, "What am I doing?" he then asked Lindsey. Lindsey just smiled awkwardly, not wanting any part of it.

Lindsey tugged on Kim's arm, but it was ignored. It might of seemed like she was afraid, but she wasn't at all, she didn't want Kim to make a mistake. Lindsey stood there, while Kim tried to banter, and Daniel made it all seem like a joke. Then she heard a familiar voice call out to Dan.

"Daniel!" Nick yelled from the steps. Lindsey's eyes widened when she saw him. It had seemed like years since she saw him in person.

Daniel lost interest in whatever Kim was yelling, and put his attention on Nick who was walking over to them.

"Oh my God, so I was upstairs right, and I walked into the bathroom..." Nick began, not even realizing Kim and Lindsey were right there.

"Nick?" Lindsey interrupted him, her mouth was slightly opened, and she looked confused.

Nick looked at her, his smile turned into a blank stare, "Oh my God, Lindsey, I didn't even see you here."

"Are you high?" Lindsey blurted out.

Nick laughed, and looked at them, "No. No, I'm not high." he laughed again.

Lindsey continued to look at him, she was pretty sure he was lying, but it really wasn't any of her business, she thought to herself.

"Oh, well, um, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, yeah, I'm doing really good." Nick smiled.

"Well, that's great." Lindsey smiled back.

The longer she stood there, the more she could smell pot. Nick looked at her, and Lindsey had an awkward smirk on her face, waiting for something to happen so they could leave.

"I got your letter." Nick said.

"Oh, I'm glad." Lindsey said, "Yeah, I-I don't really know why I wrote it, it's stupid really, when I was at some of those concerts it made me think of you I guess." she shrugged.

Nick stared at her, "I know you miss me, Lindsey, but I have a girlfriend."

Lindsey was flabbergasted, she couldn't believe what was happening, "N-no, that's not what I mean." it might have been what she meant, she thought, but she definitely wasn't trying to get between him and his girlfriend. She didn't know what she wanted.

"It's okay, we can be friends, there's no hard feelings." Nick smiled.

Nick went and hugged her, and Lindsey stood there, with her arms at her side. He let go, and they both stood there, Lindsey in shock of what just happened.

"Lindsey, come on, we are getting the hell out of here." Kim said, walking past her. She walked over, and opened the door, waiting for Lindsey.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see ya Nick." Lindsey said; not in the happiest tone.

They walked out the door, Kim was walking fast, and Lindsey was trailing behind, trying to make sense of it all.

"Can you believe them?" Kim complained, "They are drunk and high! And who the hell were those people?" she asked.

"I don't know." Lindsey shook her head. She just wished she was back at Millie's sleeping.

When they got back to Millie's, they climbed back in through the window. Everything was exactly the same, and Lindsey was relieved. They took their spots on the floor, and tried to get to sleep.

Lindsey didn't sleep good the whole night, and ended up waking up early. She went into Millie's kitchen, and sat at her dining room table drinking milk in the early morning. She sat there thinking about what transpired the night before. It wasn't how she planned on seeing Nick. Eventually, Millie came walking in, and saw Lindsey sitting there.

"Lindsey?" Millie asked, squinting from just waking up.

"Hey, Millie." Lindsey replied.

"You're up early." Millie pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep good." Lindsey admitted.

"Where did you go last night?" Millie asked.

Lindsey put her milk down, and looked at her friend, "Huh?"

"I saw you and Kim leave. Where did you go?" she asked again.

"I didn't know you were up." Lindsey sounded shocked.

"I wasn't, but Kim tripped over me, and it woke me up." Millie explained, "So, where did you go?"

"We went to Daniel's. I'm sorry." Lindsey apologized.

"Lindsey, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"You didn't go to the Academic Summit, did you?" Millie knew.

Lindsey hesitated, looking around, she should've known better than to think she was actually going to get away with it, she thought.

"No." Lindsey looked down, ashamed to look Millie in the face, "No, I didn't go to the summit."

"You lied to me." Millie sat down at the table, "You lied to everyone."

Millie said it with such calmness, that it was hard for Lindsey to get too worked up.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Kim and I went on a road trip, thing." Lindsey tried explaining to Millie, someone she didn't think would understand why they did it.

"Well I hope it was worth it."

"Millie, I'm so sorry." Lindsay hoped Millie would forgive her, "We ended up coming home because it wasn't as much fun as we thought it would be."

"You don't have to apologize to me." Millie said, "Even though, you did lie to me, and use me for my house. But, you're gonna be in bigger trouble when your parents find out."

"Millie, you aren't going to tell anybody are you?" Lindsey asked.

"I suppose I won't. It's none of my business if you ruined an amazing opportunity for someone else. But, I don't want any part of this, and you can't stay here tonight. Sorry, Lindsey."

"I'm sorry Millie." Lindsey apologized again, "I'll wake up Kim, and we'll get our things together." Lindsey got up from the table, and walked out of the kitchen with Millie watching her.

Lindsey shook Kim, "Wake up, Kim."

"What is it?" Kim grumbled.

"Get up, we have to go." Lindsey shook her again.

Kim eventually sat up, as Lindsey gathered her things.

"We're leaving?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Millie knows everything. We can't stay here, I have to go home."

Kim laughed slightly, "Wow, that totally sucks. How did she find out?" she whispered.

"She just knows. Hurry up, I need to go home, and get this over with." Lindsey sighed.

Lindsey and Kim walked out to the living room with their things, and Millie stood there watching them.

"Millie, I know you must be really upset with me, and I'm really sorry." Lindsey tried not to get too upset, "But thanks for everything."

"Yeah, thanks." Kim smiled.

"You're welcome." Millie said, "If you want, you can call your parents to pick you up."

Lindsey shook her head, "No, I think we'll just walk."

Lindsey and Kim walked outside, and they could feel the morning air as they started walking home with their things. They were both going to be in huge trouble, but Lindsey was starting to accept the fact that she was dead meat. She had missed her room a lot over the last couple of days, and now she was going to get to spend a lot of time in it, she thought to herself. Kim was going to be in trouble too, but she had been in trouble a lot throughout the years, and was used to it.

When Lindsey got to her house, she stopped, and looked at the outside. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she was so happy to be home. Then she looked at Kim.

"Kim, thanks." Lindsey smiled.

"It was fun, Linds, for the most part." she smiled back.

"See ya." Lindsey said.

Kim watched Lindsey walk to her front door, and then made her way back to her house. Lindsey knew her dad was going to be at work at least, so only her mom and brother would be home. When she got inside she couldn't help but smile. The smell, the furniture, everything was the same. Of course, it wasn't like she was gone for two years, but for some reason she thought everything would be different when she returned. Things were different, but her home was always going to be her home, she thought. It was quiet, and she walked to her room. She didn't bother to put her things away, and she instead fell down onto her bed, and went to sleep.

It wasn't that long till she woke up again to the smell of breakfast in her kitchen. She got up, and walked out into the kitchen, very sleepy. Her mother and brother saw her, and stopped everything they were doing, in total shock.

"Hi mom, hi Sam." Lindsey said, nonchalantly.

"Lindsey, what are you doing home?" her mom asked.

"I came home early." Lindsey replied, getting cereal.

"Well, I see that, but why did you come home early?" she asked again.

"Mom, if I tell you, can you promise not to freak?" Lindsey asked.

Sam thought this was getting good now.

"I don't know if I can promise that, honey." Her mom said.

"I didn't go to the Academic Summit. Kim and I went with some people from school, and we went to see the Grateful Dead."

Her mom stood, looking shocked, she didn't say anything immediately. Lindsey was just waiting for it, but she felt relieved.

Sam laughed.

"How could you do that?" her mom asked, sounding upset.

"I don't know mom, I just made a bad decision."

"A bad decision? You lied to us, and told us you were going to this amazing thing you were offered, and instead you went with God knows who, and drove around the state?" Her mom became increasingly angry.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Lindsey apologized. She rarely saw her mom become so angry.

"Lindsey, I really don't even know what to say, but I don't think you should leave the house the rest of today till your father comes home."

"Fine." Lindsay stated.

Her mom sighed, and walked angrily to another room.

"Wow, you really messed up big time." Sam smirked.

"Shut up, Sam." Lindsey held up her head with her hand.

She wasn't sure if she wasn't going to be leaving the house for a week, a month, a year. Maybe not have breakfast or dinner, or both, and live on crackers in her room. No matter what happened, Lindsey knew it was going to be bad, but she dug herself a hole, and now she was going to have to slowly climb herself out of it.


	5. Kicked Out and Moving In

Lindsey looked around a corner in the hallway. Her father was home from work, and her parents were standing in the living room, she knew her mom was telling her father everything. She leaned her back against the wall, just waiting for them to call her in. She could tell her father was upset - more than upset, really. Maybe even more upset than that time she crashed their car.

"Lindsey! Come in here!" Mr. Weir yelled.

Lindsey walked out from the hall, her father startled, by how quickly she showed up, "Oh, you were right there."

"Yeah.." Lindsey mumbled.

"Lindsey, your mother and I need to speak with you in the kitchen."

Sitting at the dining room table, so her parents could speak with her, meant tears - lots of tears. She sat at the table, arms folded, as her parents joined her.

"Lindsey, do you know why you are sitting here right now?"

"Yeah, dad, I know. I messed up again."

"No. You didn't just mess up again. You messed up big time again. You lied to everyone, you put your life on the line, along with that Kim girl. I mean - what did you two think you were doing? Running away with hippies? Are you out of your mind? Maybe you _are_ on LSD."

"Dad, I'm not on LSD. Listen, we weren't even having fun. That's why I came home sooner."

"Oh, well then. I guess we can forget all about this. Why don't I call up those hoodlums you hang out with, and ask them if they wanna come over for a party?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, and sunk deeper into her chair.

"How about I just say, I don't care anymore." Mr. Weir said. Mrs. Weir looked at her husband, shaking her head, telling him to stop where this was going.

"I've tried everything. I learned that not me, or your mother, or anyone for that matter will stop you from doing what you want. If you want to go down the road of sex, drugs and rock and roll, I'm not going to stop you, and neither is your mother." Mrs. Weir wanted to interrupt, but Mr. Weir wouldn't let her, "But you can't stay here if that's what you're gonna do."

Lindsey, her mom, and Sam who was eavesdropping in the hallway by his room, all felt their mouths drop. Mrs. Weir quickly jumped out of her seat, "Honey, I know Lindsey has done some things that.."

"No. This is the way it has to be." Her dad interrupted, "Lindsey, if this is what you choose to do, than consider yourself kicked out. "

"What?" Lindsey jumped up out of her seat, "Is that even legal?"

Her mother, and even Sam were in shock.

"You're darn right it's legal. Even if it wasn't - I'd do it anyway."

Lindsey looked around. Her mother was looking towards the floor, and she now could see Sam, who just stood staring at her, with a worried look. She looked at her father, who just stared at her with a seriousness that for once actually frightened her. She ran out of the kitchen, and into her room, where she began packing again. When she was done, she ran past her family and back outside from the comfort of her home with just a bag full of her things. She sat outside for a few moments, where she figured there was only one place she could go - Danial Desario's. Kim's house was out of the question. Ken's house was a huge no, and Millie's was a last resort. Then there was Nick's house, which Lindsey didn't even consider. Nick already stayed at Daniel's once, so it was the first place she thought of.

Once she arrived at Daniel's, she sat her bag down, and stared at the door. She knocked on the door, afraid it might fall in, considering it's unstable appearance. She heard dogs barking from somewhere, and then the door opened, and a frail woman stood, asking who was there.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey, can I talk to Daniel for a minute?"

The woman didn't reply, but just walked away. Soon, Daniel appeared, leaning on the door with a smirk on his face. Lindsey gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Goin' on a trip?" Daniel smiled, chewing gum - or something.

"Yeah..." Lindsey laughed awkwardly, "Um, I sorta got kicked out..from my house. I don't know, I guess I was wondering if I could stay here? I mean, I know Nick stayed here once."

Daniel once again shot Lindsey an uncomfortable glance, which Lindsey received coldly.

Lindsey laughed, "You know what? This was a dumb idea. Never mind. I'll sleep in the park or something."

She went to turn around, then Daniel called out to her, "Lindsey!"

She turned back around with her things, and Daniel motioned with his arm for her to come inside. Lindsey thanked him with a smile, and went into Daniel's messy, unorganized, less than pleasant home. They both sat down on his couch, which was scratchy, and smelt strange. Lindsey felt like things were crawling on her, thinking maybe it was fleas, but she didn't see anything with her eyes. She continued to look around the room, and she noticed there were a couple of nice pictures of Daniel when he was younger hanging around, "Wow. You're mom must think you're really special." Lindsey said.

"Nah." Daniel said quickly, and then changed the subject, "Lindsey, what are ya doin' here?" He asked.

"I told you. I got kicked out."

"Yeah, but why did you come _here_? I hope you weren't like, expecting something to happen between us."

Lindsey moved herself away from the back of the couch, "No!" She said, with a look of distaste.

"Well - I'm just sayin'. I mean, it's okay with me, but your friend Kim might get mad."

Lindsey stood in the middle of the room, "Daniel! That's not why I came here. Kim is your friend too. She's practically your girlfriend."

"Listen, Lindsey. Kim isn't my girlfriend. We're done. Officially." Daniel corrected.

"You know what Daniel. I don't care. You guys break up, like every week, and I don't care what you think. I'm not here because I like you. You know what? I don't like you. You're why I'm here in the first place. You made me turn into-into a freak. You made me homeless-you made me turn into you."

Lindsey turned, and walked down the hall, and soon slammed a door. She could hear Daniel yelling from the room she was in.

"Lindsey! I'm not homeless. You're in my _house_!"

Lindsey's eyes were closed, but when she opened them, she was in Daniel's room. There were posters of bands, along with records, a guitar, and even some books that Lindsey picked up, because she was interested in knowing what Daniel Desario could possibly be reading. Lindsey was surprised, it was sophisticated literature, compared to what one would expect to find in Daniel's room. Lindsey sat down on Daniel's bed, and in the dark, quiet room, is when she realized the reality of her situation. She put her back to the bed, and began to cry.

"I can't believe I'm laying on Daniel's bed." She said aloud. She quickly got back up, after thinking about how many people may have been in that bed. She wiped away tears, and continued to sit, till hearing a knock at the door.

"What is it?" She said.

"Hey, do you want some food, or are you just gonna barricade yourself in my room?" Daniel asked.

Lindsey sniffled, but then she opened the door, and was greeted by Daniel's stare.

"Were you crying?" He laughed.

"No. Let's go eat." Lindsey walked by him, and into the kitchen, where she saw his mom sitting.

"Oh, hi." She waved awkwardly.

The small woman said, "Hello."

The three of them sat eating spaghetti. Lindsey tried keeping her eyes on her plate, as she held up her head with her hand. Daniel kept looking at her from across the table, waiting for her to say something.

"Lindsey is going to stay here for a few days." Daniel said.

"Oh." His mom said. She wasn't thrilled, Lindsey could tell, but the woman didn't say much else.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You won't even know I'm here. I promise." Lindsey said.

The woman nodded with an unsure smile. Lindsey looked at Daniel who was smiling at her, but Lindsey wasn't in the mood to smile back. She ate till she was done.

"Thanks for dinner. It was good, um, Mrs. Desario."

"You're welcome." Daniel's mother replied. "Daniel, take some food to your father, please."

"Oh-I'll do it. I'm going to bed anyway. I had a long day." Lindsey suggested.

Daniel got out of his seat quickly, "No. That's okay. I'll do it. I got it."

Lindsey looked at Daniel oddly, "Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight. Thanks again." Lindsey smiled, and walked back to Daniel's room, as Daniel stayed behind to take food to his father, who Lindsey hadn't seen. When she passed by a few doors, she imagined his father was behind one of them. She walked into Daniel's room again, which seemed to have a depressing atmosphere every time she stepped inside. However, it was better than sleeping on the infested couch and floor. She didn't exactly tell Daniel she would be sleeping in his room, but she didn't feel bad either. It wasn't even that late yet, but Lindsey got into bed, without even changing, and went to sleep.


End file.
